JULY
by MtChan
Summary: Cedera di pinggang dari bermain basket membuat Yifan justru menyadari perhatian yang kekasihnya berikan. Domestic!Krisyeol. Bottom!Chanyeol. Kris. Chanyeol. Krisyeol. EXO. BL.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own

Warning: Cheesy!Yifan, shameless fluff. Domestic Krisyeol.

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

" _ **JULY**_ "

Salah satu hal yang menandakan bahwa hari itu sudah beranjak pagi adalah bunyi jam _waker_ yang menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan kamar yang ditempati oleh dua orang laki-laki yang masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Jendela kamar yang terbuat dari kaca mereka biarkan terbuka tanpa tertutup tirai membuat sinar matahari masuk melaluinya. Salah seorang dari kedua laki-laki yang wajahnya menghadap ke jendela tersorot langsung oleh sinar matahari itu membuat matanya yang terpejam tetap tersengat. Ia mengerang sebentar sebelum perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau lupa tidak menutup tirainya lagi." Gerutunya dengan suara serak khas setiap bangun tidur. Laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap laki-laki di sampingnya yang tertidur dengan terlentang dan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Yifan..." Panggil Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuh laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

Laki-laki yang masih enggan membuka matanya itu setengah sadar ketika ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30.

Chanyeol yang sudah terbangun sepenuhnya tersenyum melihat wajah Yifan yang kini ada di hadapannya. Dengan jahil laki-laki itu menyentuh dagu Yifan yang sedikit ditumbuhi rambut karena ia belum bercukur sejak kemarin. Jemarinya itu kemudian menarik garis lurus dari hidung bangir Yifan sebelum berakhir di bibirnya. Laki-laki itu lagi-lagi tersenyum seolah terhibur dengan kejahilannya sendiri ketika ia mengikuti bentuk bibir Yifan. Ia tidak menduga ketika Yifan tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menggigit jari Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bermain di wajahnya membuat laki-laki itu terpekik karena terkejut.

"Aw!" Chanyeol menarik kembali jarinya yang Yifan gigit. Si pelaku tertawa ketika melihat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan kesal.

" _Good morning, sunshine._ " Sapa Yifan yang membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya. Laki-laki itu adalah juaranya untuk membuat _cheesy line_ di hadapannya. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak suka, tetapi terkadang ia malu sendiri mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Yifan.

"Bangun, _pemalas._ Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kali ini manajermu benar-benar memberikan surat peringatan karena kau datang terlambat." Kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yifan.

Yifan mengerang ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan manajernya pada pagi hari seperti ini.

"Lima menit lagi." Ujar Yifan sambil menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah berniat untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Yifan..." Chanyeol mengerang ketika Yifan menciumi lehernya. Dagu Yifan yang terasa kasar membuatnya kegelian.

" _Baby_..." Yifan justru semakin merasa termotivasi untuk menggosokkan dagunya pada leher mulus Chanyeol ketika kekasihnya itu terkikik karena geli.

"Aku benar-benar akan menendang pantatmu kalau kau terus memanggilku dengan panggilan itu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil terus berusaha menjauhkan kepala Yifan dari lehernya.

" _Yeah_?" Yifan mengangkat kepalanya merasa tertantang dengan ancaman Chanyeol.

" _Baby..."_ Cup. Yifan mengecup rahang Chanyeol.

" _Baby..."_ Pipinya.

" _Baby..."_ Hidungnya.

" _Ba-"_ Chanyeol menyikut rusuk Yifan membuatnya mengerang kesakitan ketika tanpa menyerah ia terus menyerang wajah dan leher Chanyeol dengan ciuman. Chanyeol terkikik ketika Yifan mengecup setiap jengkal wajah dan lehernya sambil mengucapkan panggilan yang dibencinya.

" _Okay... stop it_." Chanyeol menarik rambut pada bagian belakang kepala Yifan menghentikan laki-laki itu dari serangan kecupannya. Yifan tersenyum sebelum mencium bibir Chanyeol dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil membetulkan kaosnya yang tersingkap akibat ulah Yifan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk bersiap kerja. Yifan seharusnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak di atas tempat tidur memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Chanyeol dari bagaimana kekasihnya itu menguap sampai tangannya yang masuk ke dalam celana boxernya untuk menggaruk pantatnya. Yifan sadar sejak pertama kali ia mengenal Chanyeol dan mengakui perasaanya pada laki-laki itu, ia tidak akan bisa lepas darinya begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Kau jadi bermain basket dengan yang lain hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menuangkan kopi dari _coffee maker_ ketika Yifan berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di ruang keluarga sembari membetulkan dasinya.

"Iya. Itu berarti aku akan pulang terlambat. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ketika Yifan sudah selesai memasang dasinya dan bergabung di meja makan dengannya. Yifan meraih cangkir kopi yang Chanyeol serahkan dan menghabiskannya dalam beberapa teguk.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Yifan kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil tas dan arlojinya dari dalam kamar.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia masih menikmati kopi dan membaca beberapa artikel berita dari layar ponselnya. Ia masih mempunyai waktu sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat duluan. Aku akan mengirim sms padamu nanti." Yifan mengecup Chanyeol singkat sebelum mengacak rambutnya yang sudah rapi sebelum melesat keluar dari apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama itu.

Yifan adalah seorang karyawan bagian IT pada sebuah perusahaan di bidang telekomunikasi sementara Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan agensi model di mana ia ditempatkan pada bagian _styling_. Takdir mempertemukan keduanya ketika mereka datang pada sebuah acara makan malam di mana Yifan ditunjuk untuk mewakili departemennya dan begitu pun Chanyeol. Sejak saat itu mereka terus berhubungan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama selama hampir 2 tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang melahap beberapa potong buah semangka ketika mendengar pintu utama terbuka. Cuaca panas bulan Agustus membuat laki-laki berusia 27 tahun itu ingin memakan sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Chanyeol tidak segera mendapati Yifan muncul dari ruang tamu. Setelah mencuci tangannya di atas wastafel dapur, laki-laki bersurai hitam itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu namun ia justru mendapati Yifan sudah terbaring di atas sofa ruang keluarga.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam. Ini terhitung masih terlalu awal bagi Yifan untuk pulang dari bermain basket bersama teman-teman kantornya, karena biasanya mereka akan mampir untuk makan malam sekalian dan paling tidak sampai di rumah pada pukul 11.

Yifan meletakkan lengannya di atas matanya sambil sesekali mengernyit ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau merasa khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjongkok di samping sofa di mana Yifan terbaring.

"Pinggangku sakit sekali. Aku terjatuh tadi." Kata Yifan sambil membuka matanya.

Chanyeol kemudian memeriksa pinggang Yifan dengan menyentuhnya sebelum suara kesakitan Yifan membuatnya berhenti.

"Kau memang sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain basket." Komentar Chanyeol pada laki-laki yang usianya hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ayo pindah ke tempat tidur. Sofa ini akan semakin menyiksa pinggangmu. Atau kita perlu ke dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membantu Yifan bangkit dan berjalan tertatih ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu. Ini hanya cedera biasa." Yifan bernafas lega ketika tubuhnya menyentuh kasur empuk.

Chanyeol dengan _telaten_ membantu Yifan melepas kemeja dan celana kerjanya agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan lebih nyaman dengan hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana boxer. Tak lupa ia juga melepas kaos kaki yang dipakai Yifan.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang istri idaman." Kata Yifan menggoda Chanyeol yang segera menatapnya tajam.

"Diam atau aku sumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki ini." Ancam Chanyeol tanpa benar-benar bermaksud untuk melakukannya.

Yifan tertawa mendengarnya. Chanyeol kemudian menghilang ke dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa hal untuk Yifan.

Yifan sudah setengah tidur ketika Chanyeol kembali ke kamar mereka membawa segelas air dan sekantung plastik berisi es. Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Yifan pelan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Kau mau makan dulu? Aku menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Um, sepertinya tidak. Aku sudah makan sesuatu di kantor tadi sore." Yifan berusaha bangkit untuk duduk dan segera saja mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika merasa pinggangnya terasa akan patah.

"Kalau begitu minum ini saja. Aku akan memijat pinggangmu setelah itu." Chanyeol membantu Yifan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menelan obat pereda rasa sakit yang sudah ia siapkan.

" _You are the best._ " Ujar Yifan ketika ia meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas bantal.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus. "Berbalik." Perintahnya pada Yifan yang segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah.

Laki-laki yang sekarang terbaring dalam posisi tengkurap itu mengerang kesakitan sekaligus kegelian ketika Chanyeol menyentuh pinggangnya dan memijatnya pelan.

"Kau pulang sendiri tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan gerakan memijatnya pada pinggang Yifan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya dengan siapa lagi?" Kata Yifan sambil sesekali mengernyit ketika Chanyeol menyentuh bagian yang paling sakit.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Entah. Barangkali ada temanmu yang cukup perhatian untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Park Chanyeol bukanlah tipe kekasih yang cerewet atau pencemburu, tetapi ia terkadang tidak menyukai hobi Yifan yang terkadang –atau lebih sering akan melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Basket memanglah olahraga yang Yifan sukai bahkan sebelum ia bertemu Chanyeol, namun ketika Yifan pulang dengan cedera di tubuhnya setiap kali ia pulang membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Apalagi di tempat itu Yifan juga bertemu dengan banyak orang, Chanyeol tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia takut Yifan bertemu dengan orang yang lebih baik darinya. Sempat beberapa kali Yifan mengajaknya untuk ikut menontonnya bermain basket, tetapi Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan olahraga itu.

"Apa kau sedang cemburu?" Tanya Yifan. Ia mengerang ketika Chanyeol memijat pinganggnya dengan lebih keras.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Aku hanya heran tidak ada yang membantumu ketika kau sakit seperti ini. Kau seharusnya menelepon aku." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan tertawa mendengarnya. Meskipun telah bersama selama beberapa tahun, tetapi Yifan masih sering tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol yang menurutnya _cute_. Tapi ia sama saja sedang bertaruh nyawa kalau mengutarakan kata _cute_ itu di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Mereka baik padaku, aku yang menolak bantuan mereka karena aku takut mereka akan lari karena diomeli kekasihku yang _galak_ ini." Yifan tertawa ketika Chanyeol mencubit lengannya.

Chanyeol kemudian meraih es yang tadi sudah ia masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik dan meletakkannya di atas pinggang Yifan.

"Kau akan membuat kasurnya basah." Kata Yifan ketika Chanyeol ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kita bisa mengeringkannya besok." Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Yifan yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Yifan mengangkat lengannya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas pipi Chanyeol, mengusapnya lembut.

" _You know I love you, right?_ " Ujar Yifan sebelum mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat.

" _You're so cheesy_." Jawab Chanyeol. Namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Ini belum waktunya bagi Yifan untuk bangun dan bahkan jam _waker_ mereka belum berbunyi ketika laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Dengan samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing di sampingnya. Chanyeol tampaknya sudah terbangun karena Yifan bisa mendengar kekasihnya itu sedang mengerang –errr, tunggu.

Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya. Rasa sakit di pinggangnya sudah tidak separah kemarin berkat obat pereda rasa sakit dan perhatian dari Chanyeol yang merawatnya. Chanyeol terlihat berbaring memunggunginya sementara tangannya bergerak di dalam celananya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol biasanya akan meminta 'bantuan'nya untuk hal itu.

"Chanyeol?" Rasa kantuk menghilang begitu saja ketika ia mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang membeku.

"Yifan..." Chanyeol menggerakkan kembali tangannya ketika menyadari Yifan terbangun karenanya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi ketika tangan Yifan menyentuh perut Chanyeol.

Bibir Yifan menempel pada tengkuk Chanyeol, membuat rambut halus laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?" Tanya Yifan seraya menarik lengan Chanyeol agar pemuda itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Pinggangmu masih sakit dan ku pikir ini hanya akan sebentar." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri menggunakan tangannya.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini mereka tidak berhubungan sex sama sekali karena kelelahan sepulang kerja, ditambah pinggang Yifan yang sedang cedera, Chanyeol membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengatasi 'kebutuhan'nya.

"Pinggangmu memang cedera, tetapi aku masih memiliki jari-jariku."

" _Ngh_." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika membayangkan hal apa saja yang bisa jari Yifan lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Yifan memagut dagu dan rahang Chanyeol sebelum melumat bibirnya ketika tangannya kemudian bergerak ke dalam celana boxer yang ia pakai untuk menahan tangan Chanyeol agar berhenti menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol menuruti kekasihnya itu dan membiarkan Yifan mengambil alih.

Yifan tidak melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol ketika jemarinya menggoda kejantanan kekasihnya itu, mengocoknya sebentar sebelum turun untuk memainkan bolanya. Chanyeol mengerang di dalam ciuman.

Jemari Yifan semakin berani dan semakin turun menuju lubang sempit milik Chanyeol. Ia tidak sempat untuk mengambil pelumas atau melicinkan jarinya, ia juga yakin Chanyeol tidak keberatan ketika Yifan memasukkan salah satu jarinya.

Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari ciuman Yifan dan mencengkeram sprei ketika jari telunjuk Yifan bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol terlihat begitu _cantik_ ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah dan mulut terbuka menyuarakan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

" _Feels good?"_ Tanya Yifan sambil menggigit kecil leher Chanyeol.

Kekasihnya itu mengangguk cepat. Yifan kemudian menambahkan jari kedua untuk bergabung di dalam lubang yang sesekali mencengkeram jarinya itu.

"Yifan..." Chanyeol yang sudah mendekati klimaksnya sejak ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri itu membisikkan nama kekasihnya.

Yifan mempercepat gerakan jarinya yang keluar masuk menusuk titik yang membuat Chanyeol mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Pinggul Chanyeol yang ikut bergerak mengikuti jemari Yifan itu membuat jalan menuju klimaks semakin dekat.

Yifan menghisap bagian belakang Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan tanpa disentuh kejantanannya dan murni karena sentuhan jemari Yifan di lubangnya. Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah ketika ia membuka matanya. Yifan menyambutnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Chanyeol sudah akan membantu Yifan yang tidak bisa disangkal ikut terangsang melihatnya tadi ketika Yifan menahan tangannya.

" _It's fine_." Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol dan mendekapnya.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor." Ujar Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap dan sedang menghabiskan kopinya ketika Yifan keluar dari kamar dengan dasi yang masih belum terpasang dan rambut berantakan.

Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan keheranan karena Chanyeol jarang sekali mau berangkat kerja bersamanya karena memang arah tempat kerja mereka yang berlawanan arah. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sebelum membantu Yifan memakai dasinya.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini." Puji Yifan sementara Chanyeol menarik dasinya lebih kencang membuatnya hampir tercekik.

"Mungkin cedera di pinggangmu itu sebenarnya adalah hukuman dari mulutmu." Chanyeol kemudian menyisir rambut Yifan agar terlihat lebih rapi menggunakan jari-jarinya.

Yifan tersenyum. "Memangnya apa yang mulutku lakukan sampai harus dihukum?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya ketika Yifan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya, menariknya agar semakin mendekat.

"Seperti ini?" Yifan melumat bibir Chanyeol dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Kita sebaiknya segera berangkat atau kau akan terlambat." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Yifan dan mengambil kunci mobilnya dari atas meja.

Melihat pantat Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya membuat Yifan ingin segera sembuh dari cedera pinggangnya.

TAMAT

Lah kok keterusan? Wkwkwkwk #digampar

Terinspirasi dari Yifan yang jalan pincang-pincang abis main basket di NBA All Star Celebrity Game . Yawlaaaaa kesian bang jomblo mah gpp sakit juga #lah

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review *ketjupbasah #plakk

Silahkan kalau ada yg mau baca, saia juga bikin ff krisyeol lain di akun Mutmut Chan heuheu kalo yang akun ini khusus yg rating M yes, yang onoh biar polosan aja #digamparlagi

Heheheheee

Muuciiiiiiii :*

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


End file.
